


Ryodan's Ward

by SighingWinter



Category: Fever Series - Karen Marie Moning
Genre: Crack fic that's not crack, F/M, Gen, Immortal Characters, Implied Character Death, No one really dies, Not My Best Story, Not Really Character Death, based on a quote, it's complicated to explain the death not death thing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighingWinter/pseuds/SighingWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick oneshot flick about something Ryo told Mac in the series.This explains the comment and goes a bit deeper. Note: Spoilers and time skips!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryodan's Ward

The fact that the two worlds were so close that they could overlap was dangerous in of itself, but for sidhe seers it was even more dangerous because it meant that there were more fae and more of a chance to be discovered. Depsite Barrons being gone in an attempt to reinforce the Wall that kept the fae relm separte from the human world, Ryodan doubted that that fancy bit of magic would last much longer. Which was brought him to the level of stalker as his dark eyes watched a young woman, barely legal, walk past a string of Fae, trying hard to not look directly at the unnartually 'beautiful humans'. 

Despite her seemingly best efforts, it was obvious to Ryodan that the girl knew all too well that each lovely person she passed were truely fae hidden by Glamor, and if they realized that she could see them her life could very well come to an abrupt and rather dark end. Why she'd even bothered to come to Dublin, inspite of the 'growing crime rate' and the unheard of number of  'homocides', was beyond the non-human male. He'd thought she'd have grown up to be smarter than this but he had been, rather unfortunatly, wrong. Such a fact irritated the club owner to no end.  

The girl not quite woman, Adriane McCallenghen, moved through the swarm of people easily and gracefully. Slidding out of the alleyway Ryodan followed Adriane at a discreet distance, checking every now that he was truly following her by using her scent. When she passed by Chester's the non-human reluctantly ceased his stalking, far too aware of the work that had to be done before the club opened for business tonight.

It was two days later as Ryodan was watching the security cameras from his office when he felt it- the Walls fell. It was like he had been tackled by Barrons in monster form. People screamed outside and below as the lights flickered out and the music ceased. The entire world was plunged into darkness as fae, Seelie and Unseelie flowed into human world. The man who'd weathered thousands of years rushed out of his office, out of his office and into the street. He moved fast and fluidly, following an unmarked trail. It was one he'd wandered many times.

There! Ryodan surged forwards and tossed away the fae that attempted to feed off of Adriane from behind. She barely had a chance against all these fae so Ryodan did the only thing he could, he grabbed her and ran; slamming through the fae as though it was nothing more than an American football match.

When she was safely inside of Chester's Ryodan really looked at the girl he'd chosen to protect since she'd accidentally stumbled upon him when he was dying, twelve years ago. Adriane looked up at him, her bright green eyes wide with recognition. "You're the-"He cut her off, "Yes. And you are staying here girl."

Her jaw squared and a dangerous light flickered in her emerald gaze. "I can protect myself." Ryodan heard the rattling as he growled in frustration. He had not had the constant practice with humans that Jericho had, even though he'd been watching his Ward for much longer.

"Not against the fae you can't."

She stopped at that her eyes wide, "You can see them too."

Ryodan snorted, "The whole world can see them now girl."

Her eyes narrowed and she frowned up at him, looking for all that remained of the world like she wanted to take him on much as he'd taken on the fae minuets earlier. "I'm not a child."

He let her watch as he raked his eyes over her body. She certainly wasn't a child, not anymore. And yet, even at a glance Ryodan could see the child that lingered, the innocence behind her gaze and the notable softness of her muscles.

"Yes. You are still a child in many many ways." He turned and rearranged his clothes while cracking his neck. He would need to contact the others, then try and get a hold of Barrons to find out what the hell was going on, find out a way to continue running Chester's, and protect the girl who insisted she was a woman.

Days then months passed. By some miracle fae and humans of all kinds came to Chester's though it had become necessary to create certain rules that would protect both fae and the humans who weren't particularly smart. Ryodan ran a hand through his hair and focused his attention back on Adriane who'd reminded him of her presence with a sharp and strong jab to the solar plexus. He'd begun expanding her martial arts skills, with the help of Lor who'd come to actually like the young sidhe seer, which was surprising. The Rule still remained, but as long as she didn't ask too many questions both men were content to keep her alive. Besides she seemed to enliven them in a good way, unlike Mackayla, whose job it was to keep them busy in all the wrong and most annoying ways possible.

When Ryodan returned after being killed by Darroc, there were problems, the least of which being that Adriane had disappeared from right under Lor's nose. Mac was with Darroc and the Sinsar Duhb was all over the place killing and wreaking even more havoc on the world.

"Gods be damned I hate that fucking woman!" He snarled, wanting to wring the blonde's neck, even though the price he'd pay wouldn't be worth it in the end.

Then Barrons was back, took him frucking long enough, and Mac was back with him and presumably sleeping with- if their silent conversations were any indication to that status. Rainey and Jack Lane were an interesting pair to be sure, and Ryodan found as time continued with them inhabiting his office he liked them more and more; just like he'd warmed to the company of Adriane, who still hadn't turned up even after nearly six months. The only thing that remained to remind Ryodan that she'd even existed was the room that stood beside his own, where she had resided, were her clothes and other items she'd deemed valuable enough to keep lay, untouched. However even in a room where she'd spent much of her time, her scent had already faded into little more than a distant smell of rain.

A dream came true (how weak that made him sound) only to turn into a nightmare mere days later. Adriane returned looking for the entire world like a woman who knew who she was and what it was she wanted. Confident, that's what she was and she wanted him. He took her that night, claimed her for his own. No one so much as dared to mention killing her, especially not after she was revealed to be half fae and therefore untouchable back their race.

Then the Sinsar Duhb came and shot him, using one of his own men! That was it- he was not letting that blasted book ruin everything again! That was the last time he was going to die because he was caught off guard. Adriane would never again suffer because of his, very rare, moments of ineptitude.

He protected his own and she was his.

For all eternity.


End file.
